


Negaduck Fuck.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [28]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Boners, Celebrity Crush, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Fans, First Crush, Flirting, Foe Yay, French Kissing, Groping, Horniness, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Plot Twists, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Touching, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Based loosely on Yanderefoeyay's headcanon for OG Negaduck.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack/Jim Starling
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Negaduck Fuck.

From the darkness called out, "When I catch you, I'm going to FUCK you ~♪! " Darkwing Duck looked around but couldn't see anything in the night. Launchpad McQuack hugged him close and noted with fear, "DW, that sounds like... Jim." The voice spoke out again, "Not Jim. There is only Negaduck." Drake Mallard cligh to his sidekick. The voice gave a sing song tone, "♪~♥When I catch you I'm gonna FUCK you, **BOTH**!♥~♪" Launchpad shrugged and pointed out, "That's not too bad. I've always kinda wanted Jim Starling since I first watched Darkwing." Drake yelled, "I totally agree but This isn't the most ideal time to live out our personal fantasies with our childhood hero!!" Negaduck grabbed both their asses and whispered from behind, "Why not~?"

Suddenly both the sidekick and hero were hard at the villain. Yet, due to personal reasons they felt as though they shouldn't and couldn't have sex with him so they ran screaming. Behind them they could still hear, "♪When I catch you I'm gonna FUCK you!♪" LP opened the car and got inside, he explained, "Drake, get inside! He can't catch us in the car!!" From the backseat, a voice chuckled darkly, "Wanna bet?" Negaduck jumped from the backseat on to the driver, humping needily. The pilot screamed out with horror, "Oh **God**! He's **got me**!!" Which shifted to a melting and wanting, "Oh _GOD_! He's _got me_!" 

They were about halfway done with undoing McQuack's pants when Mallard dashed off. The mallard heard but couldn't see as he darted off, "Hey! You didn't get started on me!! I swear if you keep running after him and don't finish me off, I'm going to finish myself off!" The Masked Mallard rounded a corner and hid. After a moment, he peered out. That's when he felt something touching his ass. "Awww, Don't you want me?" The superhero began to sob loudly, "Yes! I've always wanted you!! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you!!!" The super villain reached around and groped at the hard on as he whispered as he kissed the neck, "Then wait no longer." 

There was a stab, then moaning, "Oh God, oh god, oh, YES! Yes yes yes, please!!" The older duck attempted to match his jacking it to his speed. The spotlights turned on and an unknown voice shouted, "Cut! Okay, Everybody!! Lunch break! You are doing great." The two costumed men got up and off of each other. Jim yawned, "Great acting kid. I didn't think you could add lib that well." Drake covered his lower half and blushed as he nervously laughed, "I wasn't. That last part was real."

The End. 


End file.
